1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system for sending and receiving email. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system for displaying email previews within a graphical user interface of an email client.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a global network of computers and networks joined together by gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from a protocol of a sending network to a protocol used by a receiving network. On the Internet, any computer may communicate with any other computer. Information between computers travels over the Internet through a variety of languages also referred to as protocols. The set of protocols used on the Internet is called the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).
The Internet has revolutionized communications and commerce as well as being a source of information and entertainment. For many users, e-mail is a widely used format to communicate over the Internet. It is commonplace for users to send e-mail messages to others users through the Internet.
The use of e-mail messages is commonplace for personal and business use. E-mail messages are used by individuals to keep in touch with and communicate with other users. Additionally, e-mail messages provide a medium to collaborate and exchange documents.
E-mail clients often allow a user to preview a particular e-mail within a client inbox or folder without requiring the user to open the email itself. This email preview is displayed in addition to any subject or title that is typically included with the email. The email preview typically includes the first content, or sentence, within the body of the email message. However, because this first content is often a greeting, a preview truncation of the entire email does not alert the user to important information within the email.